thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Amari, Roddy, and Morgan (Don't Bite Me)
Mishka's estate, Evening 274 Mishka's estate had seemed big, once upon a time. Then Roddy started living in a castle, and suddenly was cramming in with thirty other people. There were not enough beds, or food, or-- anything else really. It was actually kinda fun, making sure everyone got organized and settled. Reminded him of the circus, the hustle and bustle. Made him a little homesick. He was taking a break, heading out to the porch for some fresh air, and almost tripped over somebody. It was dark, and Roddy wasn't wearing his goggles. "Susan? Is that you?" he asked, settling down beside the figure. "Coming out for some peace and quiet, huh?" IZZY Morgan jumped. "Uh." She sniffed. "Nope. Wyn. Last I checked." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Oh Morgan! Sorry. Didn't recognize you in the dark." He frowned. She sounded a little stuffy. "Are you catching a cold? Look I'm sorry I didn't grab a coat or anything but I know where the spare blankets are, if you want one," he said, already starting to climb to his feet. IZZY "Oh, uh." She sniffed again and cleared her throat. "Nah, I'm good. Allergies, right?" List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Oh well I can get you some medicine then! Or a cleric, we've got a lot of those running around. Or can clerics even help with allergies?" Roddy was already up, and pausing with his hand on the door. He'd never thought about that, hm. Maybe he could ask Goro that sometime too. IZZY "Sure, man," she said weakly. "That'd be great." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at Roddy grinned and nodded. "Be right back!" he said and ducked inside. There were like four clerics already within view-- one of them was even familiar! "Amari!" Roddy called, reaching over and grabbing her arm-- and then letting go cause he wasn't entirely sure if she was as okay with the grabbing as some people. "So uh, Morgan's having some allergies trouble out front can you do anything for that?" LINA "Oh." Amari touched a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I don't have a spell that will help, but I'm sure I can make her a nice tea. Particularly if there's any honey in the kitchen. Hansel, sweetie, do you have any peppermint with you by chance? I know you use it in some of your potions." IZZY "Uh, yup." Hansel dug through his bag and offered her some. LINA "Thank you, dear. Here, Roddy, come with me." Amari led the way into the kitchen and put some water on to boil. She used a pestle to grind the peppermint into a mug, and added a generous spoonful of the honey she found in the pantry. "There," she said, lifting the steaming mug and nodding at Roddy. "Lead the way." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at Roddy grinned and waved at Hansel before following Amari into the kitchen. "Just out here," Roddy said, heading for the front door. "I almost tripped over her so watch your step," he advised. He opened the door and stepped out, settling in beside Morgan. "So Amari said she can't do any magic for you but she made tea!" he said. "Have you met Amari? Amari this is Morgan Wyn, Morgan this is Amari." IZZY Morgan blinked a couple times, shifting away from Roddy a bit. She lifted a hand at Amari. Her voice was a little hoarse. "Ah. Goro's mom, yeah. Hey." LINA Amari matched Morgan's wave and passed her the tea. "We met briefly at Hansel and Mishka's vow renewal. It was a busy day, though." Goro had told Amari about Morgan, though he'd said little. Don't worry about her, she's cool, from what Amari recalled. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Mhm, yeah. You pretended to be Jonsey," Roddy commented. He'd cast spells to hurt her. Not pleasant memories. "So how's the tea?" he asked, nudging her arm lightly. IZZY "Myep. That's me." She nodded a bit absently, then glanced down at the tea and took a sip. "S'fine," she mumbled over the rim. LINA Amari frowned, concerned. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at Roddy shot a glance at Amari. Morgan wasn't usually chatty but she wasn't usually this quiet either. "Hey you okay?" he asked. IZZY Morgan shook it off a bit. "Oh, yeah. You bet. Just thinking about shit. Making plans." LINA "What sorts of plans?" Amari asked, genuinely curious. IZZY "Vampirism." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at Roddy sat up straighter. "You're-- gonna become a vampire?!" he squawked. IZZY She clicked her tongue and pointed at him. LINA "Oh!" Amari made some interested murmurs. "You know, I think it would suit you. You seem very--hm, how do I put it." She tilted her head to one side. "Like a night person." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Suit--" Roddy looked at the two of them. Were they both nuts?! "Why would you want to be a vampire?!" IZZY Morgan's eyes flicked between the two of them, a bit warily. "Thanks, I guess, lady." She took another sip of tea. "Anyway, what's wrong with vampires, huh. You know something I don't?" List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "They're scary is what's wrong with them!" LINA "There are some people who would find a six foot tall tortle scary," Amari pointed out gently. IZZY Morgan snorted. "Hey. Real question, man. You ever met a vampire, or are you just guessing they're scary on account of the --." She mimed fangs with her fingers and made a vague hissing sound. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Cause of the," Roddy mimicked the fangs gesture. "And we went through this one town, where there was a vampire rumored to live and one of the kids there told us about how his dad's second cousin's best friend got ate by the vampire! They found the bones out in the fields!!" LINA "Oh. Roddy." Amari placed a hand over his. "Sweetheart, it was probably just a rumor. Sometimes, those types of stories arise to explain the presence of townspeople who are... well, a little strange. Mostly keep to themselves, maybe look a little different. Real vampires don't eat flesh. Their spawn sometimes, yes, but that won't happen to Morgan." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "But..." Roddy couldn't argue with that. Now that she said it-- he could remember some rumors about circus people himself. And loudly yelling at some idiot hick that they did not kidnap children. "But vampires are still scary," he grumbled. IZZY "Yeah," Morgan said solemnly. "I'm a scary bitch." She sipped her tea. LINA "You are very formidable, from what I've heard," Amari agreed. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Not scary to me anymore," Roddy said quietly. IZZY She did the fangs-and-hiss thing again. LINA Amari smiled. "Oh, I can see why you and Goro became friends." IZZY Morgan grumbled. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Sunday at "Yeah, you got the same kind of annoying." Roddy stuck his tongue out at Morgan. IZZY She smiled a bit, narrowing her eyes at Roddy, and stuck her tongue out back at him. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Oh my gosh you are the worst. The. Worst," Roddy complained. "I cannot believe this. You are worse than Goro!" IZZY "Mm," she agreed, nodding, and took another sip. LINA "Roddy, it sounds like you might be trying to say that you're scared Morgan won't want to be your friend anymore if she becomes a vampire," Amari offered. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Oh well. That... sounded about right. He hugged himself, staring off in the dark. "Yeah. Guess so," he muttered. IZZY "Psh," Morgan said. "Psshhh." LINA "Hmm." Amari sensed she should step carefully. She had a feeling Morgan, like Goro, considered personal relationships a weak point. Vulnerable to attack. "That's probably a common reaction, when someone hears the news. People are afraid of change." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy glanced at Amari, and then back to Morgan. He should... probably reach out some. Be nice. "I've had... a lot of good changes in my life," he said slowly. "But... yeah. M'just... I'm not sure what that's gonna mean for you. Do to you. And," he shrugged, "I like how you are now. Not sure how that's... gonna change, if you change." IZZY She grunted and shifted around in place. "Yeah, yeah. You and Goro, swear to Mask." LINA Amari tried not to smile. That was not surprising. "It will be good for Goro. To see that someone he cares about can change, and move into a different phase of life, but still be part of his." IZZY "Well, they could be if he wasn't a dick," she muttered. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Hey," Roddy said, lightly bapping her arm. "You're not wrong though," he added a second later. LINA Amari sighed. "Oh, my boy. It's like he's learning how to walk again after breaking his spine. Such a deep injury, that was. So deep." She looked out over the lawn for a moment and shook her head. "He's getting close, though. He takes a few steps every day. I'm so proud of him." She knew she risked sounding like a sappy old woman if she said much more, and they would stop listening to her then. She looked back to them and smiled. "You don't need to help him up when he falls. He has others who will do that for him. But I hope you'll remember, at least, that he does always climb back up again." IZZY Morgan scoffed quietly. "Sounds like a fucking threat, honestly." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Hey, I think it's sweet," Roddy protested. IZZY She rolled her eyes. LINA "If you don't want him to pursue your friendship anymore," Amari said, "you should probably tell him bluntly. He can be quite persistent." IZZY "Oh, we're well past that," Morgan snipped. LINA "I'm sorry to hear that," Amari said. And she really was. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy was starting to feel a little lost. And like he really should not be. "Wait wait-- are you saying you're not friends with Goro any more?" IZZY She shrugged one shoulder, swirling her tea and looking down at the mug. "Not that good at this whole friends thing, turns out." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Oh well." Roddy shifted, shooting a glance at Amari. Half-hoping she'd say something before he shoved his foot in his mouth again. "I don't think I was that great either, at first. Practiced though. And, y'know, I think it's working out okay." He reached over and gingerly patted Morgan's shoulder. "I'm sure you could get better too." IZZY She gave him a look, up and down. "Helps to find the right people to do it with." Then her voice changed a bit. "Me, I'm gonna find a vampire." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy huffed and gave an exaggerated eyeroll. "You're just not gonna quit are you. Fine." He jabbed Morgan in the arm. "But if you bite me I'm gonna... I dunno. I will be upset with you." IZZY She snorted out a laugh. "Why would I bite you, man?" List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "I dunno, cause that's what vampires do?" LINA Amari smiled at them both one last time, and got up to leave. "Morgan, I hope the tea helps. Please let me know if you'd like another cup." IZZY "Oh." Morgan looked up at her. "Hey, uh, I was being shitty before -- the tea's not fine, it's honestly really good." She lifted the mug. "I appreciate it. I, uh. I see where Goro gets this kind of shit from, I guess." LINA "Oh," Amari said, surprised. That was sweet of her. "Well, the offer stands, dorogya moya. We have plenty of mint and honey." And she turned to head inside. IZZY She nodded, then looked back to Roddy. "Now, about this biting nonsense ..." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Bye Amari!" Roddy called, waving at her. He turned back to Morgan. "Oh it's nonsense now is it?" he grumbled. "That's how vampires eat isn't it, biting people for blood and stuff." IZZY "Pssh." She waved it off. "I mean, listen. I'm not gonna lie to you, it is, and it's badass, frankly. But I wouldn't bite you, man. Respectful vampire." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy studied her for a second. He believed Morgan meant it-- now. Who knew though, after she... turned. "Yeah, well, guess if you don't bite me, we could keep hanging out and stuff," he said. IZZY "Ah." She hesitated. "Yeah, maybe. I'm heading off, is all. You know, gotta track an actual vampire down. Get my guild back. I'm not going to be hanging around." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Oh." Roddy rubbed his hands together, looking down at them. Larkin, Finch and Jonn was starting up a gang. If Morgan was gonna build one too... that might get ugly. "Well. M'glad you were around for as much as you were," he said. "Do you... have an idea where you're gonna be? After the vampire thing." IZZY She tapped her nails against the mug. "Back home, probably. Hey, my ... uh, Goldie had this strand of Sending beads. Once I get it back, I'll shoot you a message." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Oh that'd be nice," Roddy said, giving a little grin. And kind of a relief. Morgan wouldn't get into fights with his friends over... gang stuff. "I got the spell, I can keep in touch too." He shifted a little. "Do you... think you might keep in touch with Goro too?" IZZY She shrugged a bit, making a face. "I don't get the vibe he wants me to." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Goro and Jasper had been the reasons Morgan'd even switched sides. Why she was even alive to be a friend now. Roddy wasn't sure what to think of them just... stopping talking. "You know I got the wrong vibe from Goro and... it took me a while to get over it. I think... you mean a lot to him." IZZY She grumbled. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Well. Maybe better not push it. "Hey, hey," he said and nudged her arm again. "So if next time we meet up I have this big old garlic necklace are you gonna be mad or what?" he said, half-joking. IZZY "Pffft." She snickered. "That's not real." Then she paused. "I mean. Shit, maybe it is. Guess we'll see." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Yeah. Guess we will. Hey," Roddy poked her arm again. "You know I am gonna be... skittish. At first. So just, uh, keep that in mind? Need... convincing you're still you kinda thing." IZZY "Aw. Well, hey. That's ..." She tapped her nails on the mug again. "That's fine. At least you're not telling me I'm not fuckin' allowed to do it, eh?" She grinned weakly. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy shifted around again. He'd still rather she not but, well. "I don't think I can," he said. "It's your life, and all." IZZY "See." She punched him in the shoulder gently, pleased. "Yeah. You get it." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy huffed out something vaguely like a laugh. "Yeah well you be safe. And make sure to find some vampire that's not gonna eat you or something. And... I don't know. Be careful." IZZY "Aww," she said again. "Well, I'm not into this whole mortality thing, so yeah, that's the plan. Be a vampire, get undead instead of dead, you feel me?" She shrugged. "Thanks, though. Really. I'll be careful." List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Oh is that why." You know it made sense. Going from immortal, back to mortal, and all. "Well-- yeah you would be a cautious type then wouldn't you." IZZY She clicked her tongue and winked, and finished off her tea. List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at Roddy snorted, grinning. He was gonna miss Morgan-- hey he should say that aloud. "I'm gonna miss you," he said. "S'been fun!" IZZY "Yeah. It has." She paused, setting her mug aside. "Hey, have you seen Jasper around?" List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "I've been trying to manage twenty five clerics, I haven't had time to notice Jasper-- well no. It's Jasper. She has a way of making herself noticeable." Roddy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well. Either she's been behaving or she's not around-- I know her brother has a house in Skyport too, she might have gone to visit him? S'all I got." IZZY "Hmm." She tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Eh, I'll find her. Hey, thanks for, uh." She glanced around. "Stuff. Y'know." She awkwardly punched his shoulder again, then pushed herself up and gave an equally awkward salute. "See you next time, eh?" List Inquisitor AbbyLast Monday at "Yeah, see you next time." Roddy waved. "If I see Jasper I'll tell her you're looking for her." Category:Text Roleplay